


Payment

by IvyBlooms



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto recieves a phone call from Gokudera...who's in jail. Yamamoto has to go bail him out. Yamamoto says it's no big deal Gokudera however, feels indebted. He offers up a type of payment which no one can refuse. *One-shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

Yamamoto really couldn't help but laugh when he received the phone call. It really was rather humorous to think about, mostly because it was so like him. Yamamoto hadn't been expecting it to happen so soon though. He was hoping maybe to put off this particular occasion for another year or so but alas Gokudera just couldn't seem to wait. Gokudera's temper would always be his downfall. It was the reason Yamamoto loved the silverette so much. It was the reason why nobody ever thought to bully the boy. It was the reason Gokudera pretty much got whatever he wanted when he wanted it. Some would consider him spoiled. Yamamoto liked to consider him simply demanding.

No matter what though that temper always got to Gokudera. Always got him nothing but trouble, especially when dealing with those who did not know him on a personal level. Someone like perhaps an innocent man who was just trying to deal with a butt load of customers and happen to accidentally get Gokudera's coffee order wrong.

Perhaps that was why this phone call was so funny. The call that Yamamoto received that evening as he sat at home munching on the days left over sushi from the shop. The call from Gokudera to come bail him out of prison.

XXXX

Yamamoto was watching a late night talk show when he hear the phone begin to ring. Thinking it was perhaps his father calling to make sure he locked up the shop before he left, Yamamoto was quick to answer. However, it was not Yamamoto's father on the other line.

"Hello?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully into the receiver. There was no answer and for a moment Yamamoto thought the other party had hung up but then a gruff voice replied.

"Uh…Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto was silent for a moment. It couldn't be. He never called Yamamoto of his own accord. It was always Yamamoto who called him. "Gokudera? Is that you?"

"…Yeah."

Yamamoto was floored. As mentioned before, Gokudera never called him. Yamamoto had always been the one to initiate phone calls or dates or anything social. "Ma…this is a surprise. You don't usually call me. What's up?"

"…Yamamoto…I uh-" pause "-I need you to come get me."

Yamamoto had returned to the living room by this time and threw himself back onto the sofa, a goofy smile adorning his face. Did Gokudera want to have a late night make out session perhaps? Or maybe something more? Yamamoto could only hope. "Sure, where are you? My dad's out of town for the week so you can come over for the night if you want." Yamamoto tried to hide the eagerness in his voice but it was hard.

"Listen you baseball obsessed mo-" Gokudera paused in his ranting rage and softened his voice. Yamamoto couldn't help but notice the hint of embarrassment which tinged the other's tone. "-I mean…Yamamoto I…need help."

Immediately Yamamoto thought the worst. Was he in the hospital! Did he get into an accident? Was he mugged? Did he miscalculate where he threw one of his bombs and perhaps injure himself. The possibilities were endless, especially when it came to Gokudera. "What do you mean? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"N-no! Would you listen…I'm…I'm-"

"You're?"

"In jail."

XXXX

Shortly after this conversation took place Yamamoto made a quick trip to the bank. They were just about close when he skidded through the doors. A haggard looking woman in a tight business like black skirt and jacket glared at him as he came through the doors.

"We're closed sir. Please come back tomorrow." She snapped.

"Oh? Your sign said open and the doors weren't locked." Yamamoto pulled the glass door open for emphasis and gave a sweet smile towards the woman.

Yamamoto's smile was friendly and sweet, enough to captivate any woman's heart, even this old biddy. "Well…I suppose Anko can take one more person. She's just about to pack up though so you better hurry." The woman pointed to a much younger looking lady standing at the counter.

"Thank you ma'am." Yamamoto scurried over to the counter and withdrew the bail money. Gokudera's bail was $400. It certainly drained poor Yamamoto's savings account. He watched with disappointment as the woman handed over the money and made the statement that he only had $3.87 left in said account.

Yamamoto sighed and knew he would have to work a whole year in his dad's shop in order to regain even half of that which he lost. But it was worth it. This was for Gokudera.

After the trip to the bank, Yamamoto waved down a taxi and headed off to the Namimori police station. They were keeping Gokudera in a holding cell until someone came and paid his bail.

The jail wasn't exactly what Yamamoto was expecting. He was expecting thugs and criminals to be overrunning the place but when he arrived, the station was calm and quiet. A young female officer greeted him when he walked in.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked politely.

"Ah…yes I'm here to uh…pay my friend's bail." Yamamoto stuttered, he couldn't help but notice the gun that was strapped to her side.

The officer smiled softly at him. "Alright follow me." She led him to the front desk. "What's your friend's name hun?"

"Uh…Gokudera Hayato."

The officer typed the name into the computer and scanned the screen. "Ah, yes. Him." She chuckled. "It's his first offence so we're usually lenient. He has a court date but they'll probably only give him some community service."

"Ah ha that's good." Yamamoto chuckled.

"Let me go get him for you. Officer Takano will take care of the bail."

A male officer appeared from behind the desk. He, unlike his colleague, didn't seem polite or happy to see Yamamoto. His face seemed to be in a permanent glower as he accepted the bail money. Yamamoto was silent and decided not to speak to irate officer lest he bring up some of Yamamoto's unpaid parking tickets.

It wasn't long before the female officer appeared with Gokudera handcuffed at her side. Yamamoto couldn't help but notice the light pink shade that dusted his cheeks.

The officer quickly unlocked his cuffs. "Alright you're free to go. Your court dates next week. The judge doesn't take too kindly to late comers so be sure to get there on time." The officer advised playfully.

Gokudera quickly shuffled to Yamamoto's side, his head hung low, his eyes refusing to meet the other male's eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Yamamoto.

"Well thanks for your help officer." Yamamoto said cheerily.

The female officer smiled kindly. "No problem. Let's hope we won't have to meet under these circumstances again though."

Yamamoto chuckled and grabbed Gokudera' s wrist, leading him out of the station. They were both quiet until they reached the awaiting taxi in the parking lot. When both were seated in the car and it began moving, Gokudera finally spoke.

"Thanks…for coming to get me…I'll pay you back." Gokudera murmured.

"Ma ma, it's not a problem. I know you'd do it for me if I were in your position." Yamamoto replied.

Gokudera almost wanted to laugh at the thought of coming to bail the baseball moron out of jail…it just wasn't right. Yamamoto wasn't the type to break the law. Maybe leave some tickets unpaid, Gokudera had seen the collection letters, but nothing that would warrant him getting sent to jail.

The rest of the ride was spent in awkward silence. Yamamoto had tried to start a conversation by commenting on the weather and on the latest baseball teams but Gokudera did not seem interested in talking so he gave up and just remained silent.

When the two arrived at Yamamoto's house, said boy paid the taxi driver and led Gokudera inside. He didn't offer to take Gokudera home. Gokudera lived alone. Bianchi had returned to Italy awhile ago and that left him living by himself in his two room apartment. Yamamoto knew how lonely the boy could get.

Yamamoto noticed the droopiness of the other's eyes. It had been a long night for him after all. It was only expected that he be exhausted. "Ah, are you tired Gokudera? I have an extra futon in my room that you can use. I'll go set it up."

Yamamoto turned to go do as he said but he was stopped almost instantly by a hand on his wrist. Yamamoto glanced over his shoulder. Gokudera was gripping his wrist tightly. The silverette's hand shaking as he held on.

"What's wrong Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, concern lacing his tone. The other was silent. "Are you not feeling well? Would you like me to get you some medicine?"

Gokudera's only response was to press his lips against Yamamoto's. At first Yamamoto was shocked. It was a well known fact that Gokudera was never the one to initiate intimate acts such as this. He always preferred Yamamoto make the first move and then follow with his own after. It didn't seem like it to many but Gokudera was very submissive in bed. He was uke.

Yamamoto was shocked once again when Gokudera's tongue shoved it's way into his mouth and began exploring the new space. He shivered when he felt it slowly lap at the roof of his mouth. Yamamoto didn't want to but he pulled away.

"Ma…Gokudera what are you doing?" He huffed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: LEMON STARTS HERE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP AHEAD TO THE NEXT BOLDED AN!

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gokudera didn't answer. Instead he began licking and sucking Yamamoto's neck. Yamamoto moaned loudly at the feel. His weakness was always his neck. He bruised easily there and was always forced to wear a turtle neck after their nights together.

Yamamoto let out a cry when Gokudera bit harshly at the base of his neck. "G-Gokudera…ngh! W-what are y-you doing-AH!" Yamamoto hadn't noticed but Gokudera had slowly been pushing him back until they were in his room. Gokudera shoved him down onto his futon and landed on top of him. Luckily Gokudera didn't weigh much.

Gokudera was quick with his fingers. He managed to unbutton Yamamoto's shirt and spread it before the other could even comprehend what was going on. Gokudera began licking at the nipples. They hardened immediately under the menstruations of Gokudera's tongue.

"Oh? Someone's excited." Gokudera chuckled darkly. It was the first time he'd spoken since this started.

"Ah! Gokudera! Ngh! Ugh!" Yamamoto couldn't form a solid sentence under the caresses of his lover's tongue and hands. He was so unused to these feelings. He was always the one dishing out pleasure, receiving it only when he himself climaxed or on the rare occasions when Gokudera would respond to the touches and caresses of his lover. Because of this, he was overly sensitive.

Gokudera's hands moved lower to his pants line and quickly popped the button and pulled down the zipper. "Mmm…looks like your soldier is saluting me, baseball idiot." Gokudera purred as he admired what his lover had to offer.

"G-Gokudera! W-what-Ah n-no stop!" Yamamoto cried when Gokudera began fondling his package.

"Stop? Hm? Your body seems to say otherwise."

"Ah! A-ah!"

Gokudera continued in his ravaging of Yamamoto. The house was filled with moans and cries of ecstasy until the wee hours of the morning. Only when Gokudera found he could do more did the two finally break from their love making and fall asleep in each other's arms.

XXXX

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEMON OVER NOW SAFE TO READ!

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Yamamoto found himself sore in a certain area. The moment he went to sit up a sharp pain shot through his back and in turn caused him to crash back down onto the futon.

"Ow! What the heck?" He groaned.

"I have some medicine for that." A timid voice peeped.

Yamamoto took notice in Gokudera standing in the doorway. He was holding a tray with what appeared to be an omelet, orange juice, and a bottle of pain reliever. His cheeks were dusted with pink and his eyes seemed intent on staring at the floor. Suddenly the previous nights events flooded Yamamoto's mind. He himself felt his cheeks hit up with an obvious blush.

"Ah…thank you Gokudera."

Gokudera laid the tray on Yamamoto's lap and sat beside him on the futon, watching intently as he swallowed two of the pills and washed them down with a gulp of juice. "Uh…I hope the pain isn't too bad." Gokudera mumbled embarrassedly.

Yamamoto smiled gently at his lover. "No, just a bit sore. No worse then what you feel regularly I'm sure."

Gokudera's cheeks turned beet red in embarrassment and quickly turned away from the other boy. "Yeah well…it usually goes away in a day or so."

There was an awkward silence before Yamamoto asked, "What was with you last night? You don't usually top. Not that I mind or anything but…" Yamamoto left the sentence open.

"Well…It was payment." Gokudera answered.

"Huh? Payment for what?" Yamamoto asked, confused.

"For bailing me out. I know you must have emptied your account and since I don't have any money to give back I figured…this was a good way…since I never do anything when you top."

Yamamoto understood now. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Gokudera turned around and glared angrily at the boy.

"What's so funny? I know I'm not as good as you but…" Gokudera trailed off when Yamamoto scooped him up into a hug.

"Gokudera you were wonderful." He whispered in his lover's ear. "I think I might like it if you did this more often and not just when you owe me something."

Gokudera blushed at that and buried his head in Yamamoto's shoulder. "Ok…"

Yamamoto chuckled and kissed the other on his plump lips. "C'mon. Help me with this omelet."

Gokudera smiled and cut the omelet in half. Both shared the breakfast and were soon lip locked again, tasting each other on their tongues. They didn't leave the house until well after noon. It wasn't a mystery what was going on in that room.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are some typos! ^_^' sorry about that. I wrote this before I had a beta so...I hope they weren't too distracting and that you were able to enjoy the story anyway.  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
